Always
by straykidsnoona
Summary: "Aku akan menggenggam hatimu seperti sekarang aku menggenggam erat tanganmu. Itu tidak akan berubah selamanya. I promised" P101 BoysxBoys! JinSeob . Woojin x Hyungseob
1. Chapter 1

.

.

PRODUCE101 Content, all cast belong to themself but this fic mine.

Finale present.

 **ALWAYS;**

Chapter 1. Jinseob vers

Park Woojin x Ahn Hyeongseob

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _I will hold both of your hands tight right now, just like this_

 _Just like the word forever stay by each otther_

 _You and me just like this, without changing_

 _I will love you with just one heart_

 _I promised._

 __ Produce101 Top20 - Always._

.

.

.

"Aku senang Park Woojin sekarang punya banyak teman tak lagi pendiam seperti dulu saat awal awal survival dimulai" Hyungseob menyunggingkan senyuman namun entah mengapa terasa sangat memilukan.

"Jadi kalau aku tak bisa terus bersamanya dia tidak akan merasa kesepian" Hyungseob terus memperhatikan Woojin yang tengah melakukan selfcam bersama Jisung, mereka tampak sedang tertawa tanpa tau Hyungseob terus memperhatikan mereka.

"Oh Hyungseobie, kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Seperti sasaeng saja mengintip begitu" Jinyoung merangkul Hyungseob dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam ruangan yang sama dengan Woojin

.

.

.

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan hasil final nanti malam"

"Aku juga"

Jihoon dan Minki sedari pagi terus mengatakan hal itu berulang kali, jujur Hyungseob juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia takut tidak bisa debut bersama Woojin.

" Aku akan merindukan kalian kalau aku tidak masuk top11 " Seperti biasa Hyungseob berkata sambil tertawa.

"Apa apaan kau ini, kita pasti debut bersama. Jangan membuatku takut seperti ini" Woojin menyahut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Hyungseob.

Hyungseob tersenyum, genggaman tangan Woojin jujur saja sedikit membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?" Woojin memeluk Hyungseob dari belakang dengan erat

"Membereskan barang barangku"

Entah mengapa Hyungseob merasakan firasat kalau ia tak kan debut disini, dia enggan memikirkannya lebih jauh karna itu sangat menyesakkan untuknya namun ntah kenapa dia terus bersiap. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa mendengarkan hatinya.

Woojin membalikan tubuh Hyungseob menghadapnya, dia menatap lekat pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kita akan tetap bersama percaya padaku, kenapa kau sudah menyerah seperti ini?" Woojin menggegam tangan Hyungseob

"Aku tidak menyerah, ini terlihat berantakan jadi aku bereskan" Hyungseob tersenyum manis, senyuman yang Woojin sendiri tidak rela jika orang lain melihatnya.

"Kita akan terus bersama, jika debut kita harus melakukannya bersama dan jika harus pulang kita juga bersama. Paham?"

Woojin mengusap surai lembut Hyungseob, sang empu hanya tersenyum lagi dan lagi lalu memeluk erat Woojin.

"Kita lihat saja nanti".

.

.

.

Hyungseob terlihat sangat gusar, dia tak henti hentinya memegangi dadanya yang berdegub sangat kencang sesaat sebelum dirinya naik keatas panggung. Ia merasakan sesak entah rasanya dia ingin menangis tanpa alasan.

"Kau harus yakin pada dirimu sendiri Hyungseob-ah" Hyeongseob menyemangati dirinya sendiri

"Jangan terlalu gugup" Woojin datang langsung memeluk sang kekasih

Woojin terus mengatakan hal hal yg membuat Hyungseob tak patah semangat padahal dia sendiripun sangat gugup dan takut.

Woojin menggenggam tangan Hyungseob, mereka semua naik keatas panggung dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Performance dua team tersisa sangat memukau, sampai mereka menampilkan lagu Always dengan persaan yg dalam.

20 trinee menyanyi sepenuh hati, mereka tersenyum dan menangis bersama sama.

.

.

.

.

 _ **WOOJIN's SIDE**_

" Brand New Music, Park Woojin" Aku mendengar Boa daepyonim menyebutkan namaku untuk posisi ke enam.

Aku sangat terkejut. Semua trinee yg berada diatas panggung memelukku dan memberiku selamat, termasuk Ahn Hyungseob.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan memelukku, Aku melihat kegugupan yang dia sembunyikan dibalik senyumannya .

Aku berlari kedepan dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada semuanya, Hyungseob terus tersenyum kearahku dia bahkan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya padaku.

Jujur saja aku senang dan takut diwaktu yang bersamaan.

Boa daepyonim terus memanggil nama nama trinee yg akan debut sampai bangku terakhir. Dia menyebutkan nama Ha Sungwoon untuk posisi kesebelas.

Seperti tertimpah langit runtuh. Aku melihat Hyungseob menangis dalam diam di tempatnya berdiri karna tidak masuk di top11, rasanya aku ingin berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk tak melakukan itu.

.

.

.

Seluruh trinee yang hadir berdiri diatas panggung saling memeluk dan memberi selamat atas terpilihnya 11 trinee yg akan segera debut.

Woojin menghampiri Hyungseob yg tengah dipeluk sahabatnya, Euiwoong. Hyungseob tersenyum tapi matanya tak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Woojinie" Hyungseob merentangkan tangannya, dia ingin memeluk erat Woojin

"Selamat atas debutmu"

"Aku sangat bahagia sampai air mataku tak bisa berhenti"

Hyungseob memeluk erat Woojin, rasanya dia tidak ingin melepas Woojin bahkan satu detikpun.

"Maafkan aku" Woojin bergumam pelan.

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak ingin Woojin meminta maaf.

Woojin menggerakan tangannya menghapus air mata orang yg sangat dia sayangi ini, mereka menangis bersama sama dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

"Jangan pernah berubah. Aku tidak akan memberikan hatiku pada orang lain, hanya kau Ahn Hyungseob" Woojin melepaskan pelukannya dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hyungseob.

"Aku akan menggenggam hatimu seperti sekarang aku menggenggam erat tanganmu. Itu tidak akan berubah selamanya. I promised" Woojin seolah mengucapkan kaliamat sihir. Hyungseob menganggukan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku juga akan segera mengejarmu, aku akan debut bersama teman teman yang lain. Aku akan berdiri disampingmu diatas panggung sebagai rivalmu diacara music dimasa depan hee" Hyungseob dan Woojin tersenyum bersamaan lalu berpelukan kembali.

-FIN-

Edisi spesial episode terakhir PRODUCE101.

Aku gak tau ini kayak gimana jujur aku ngetiknya sambil nangis ㅠ.ㅠ

Aku gak tau bakal kangen banget sama P101 huhuhu

Pokoknya ini nanti ada versi Samuel x Daehwi sama Guanlin Seonho juga karna couple ini pada kepisah ㅠ.ㅠ

Dan juga buat kalian para readers yang udah ngasih review di FF ku sebelumnya jinja jeongmal daebak wanjeon heol terima kasih banyak(?)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

PRODUCE101 Content, All cast belong to themself but this fic mine.

Finale Present

 **ALWAYS;**

Chapter 2 : Guanho vers

Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho

 _Whenever I am, I always yours_

 _I will always give you a back hug by your side_

 _I will hang on you like a bear_

 _I will always embrace you back, I will always protect you_

 _All days are filled with memories with you_

 _You are the all main in my life everyday_

 _While making promises on the street with you_

 _Always at the place where you walk._

 __ Produce101 Top20 - Always_

.

.

"Please" Lirih Guanlin saat Boa hendak mengumumkan peserta yang akan duduk dibangku kesebelas.

"Ku mohon. Biarkan kami debut bersama disini" Guanlin memohon entah pada siapa.

Guanlin terus memandang wajah Seonho yg terus menunduk sedari tadi, jelas dia sangat tahu betapa sedihnya Seonho saat ini. Namun dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Hatinya mencelos saat melihat ke layar yang menampil kan wajah empat kandidat yang akan duduk di kursi kesebelas. Tidak ada wajah Seonho disana dan sudah dipastikan dia tak akan debut bersama.

"Seonho-"

Guanlin terus menatap pada wajah Seonho yang menangis jauh diatas panggung. Hanknyeon memeluknya Guanlin yakin mereka sedang saling menguatkan.

Hatinya terasa pilu. Dia lebih merasa sedih dari pada bahagia saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Rangking annnouncement sudah selasai beberapa detik lalu, Guanlin langsung berlari ketempat dimana Seonho berdiri

Dia melihat tubuh orang yang disayangnya bergetar karna menangis

"Seonho-ya" Guanlin tersenyum sembari memeluk lelaki manis yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

"Jangan menangis" Guanlin terus mendekap Seonho

Jelas ini bukan Seonho yang biasanya, sisi Seonho yang sangat rapuh. Guanlin tidak bisa berbuat apa apa selain mendekap eratnya.

"Ini bukan hal terakhir. Mengerti kan? " Seonho mengangguk lalu membalas pelukan hyungnya.

"Kau harus menungguku, jangan pernah pergi terlalu jauh" Guanlin mengusap punggung Seonho, dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan terus berlatih sembari menunggumu" Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan wajah yg berurai air mata

"Hyung tidak akan pulang selama dua tahun?" Seonho menatap sendu Guanlin, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hari harinya selama dua tahun tanpa lelaki China kesayangannya ini.

"Aku akan pulang sesering mungkin, aku akan menemuimu aku akan selalu menyempatkan untuk itu" Guanlin menangkup kedua pipi Seonho kemudian mencium keningnya.

"Dimanapun aku, aku selalu milikmu. Selalu ingatlah itu" Sambungnya

Seonho mengangguk. Terlihat jelas kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah Seonho.

Dia hanya akan sering melihat Guanlin melalui televisi, mungkin.

Seonho juga takut Guanlin akan berubah selama dua tahun itu.

"I will keep my promised. Kau akan selalu disini " Guanlin menujuk dadanya

"Meski aku tidak bisa memberi pelukan setiap hari lagi, meski aku tidak bisa melindungimu lagi. Setidaknya aku tidak akan mengingkari janji yang pernah kita buat" Guanlin terus mengatakan hal hal cheesy yang membuat Seonho tersenyum.

"Aku harus percaya?"

"Em" Guanlin mengangguk mantap.

Mereka terus berpelukan satu sama lain, Seonho tahu walaupun dia tidak lagi bersama setiap hari tapi seorang Lai Guanlin tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Ya setidaknya itu yang dia percayai saat ini.

.FIN-

Pendek? doamat ehe

Buntu banget asli, ga ada feelnya ini paling juga xD

Masih baper sih jadinya gini fufufu

RnR? Please.


End file.
